Share My Bed?
by MistressOfRobins
Summary: Ash should have known that watching a horror movie would make him scared. Now he has to find a bed to share with someone and fast. Slash.


**Pairing: **Gary X Ash!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokémon.

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy relationship.

* * *

**Share My Bed?**

* * *

It was quiet in Ash's house. The black haired boy was sitting in his couch while his face was planted on the TV screen. He knew he shouldn't be doing this. Each time he started to watch a scary movie it always ended badly; mostly with him not getting any sleep. Pikachu didn't seem too happy about this either. He hid away under the closest blanket as the main characters in the movie moved into the dark forest.

Ash shook his head, knowing that the murderer was in that forest. The brown eyed boy tugged his knees closer to his chest while he could feel his heart-beat go faster. "Don't go in there…!" Ash whispered, gaining a nod from Pikachu. "Don't go… Don't go…!"

A scream was heard from the screen and Ash threw the covers over himself, while he shivered like crazy; he didn't dare to look up before the screen was totally black and the movie was over.

He cursed under his breath. He really should have known that this would happen. The only reason he'd stayed up to watch it was because none other than Gary Oak, his long time rival and now turned friend and _crush_, had gotten on his nerves. Gary had claimed that Ash would never be able to see that movie alone. Of course Ash had protested and said that he could see this movie with no problems at all.

Gary had just shrugged and walked up to the guest room. Since Professor Oak was innovating his laboratory Delia had invited him and his brown haired grandson to stay at their house until the laboratory was done. Ash had different kinds of emotions towards this. Ever since he'd found out he liked Gary, as in more than a friend, Ash loved to be near him, but at the same time… If Gary found out about his love for him Ash would die of embarrassment.

However, right now, when Ash and Gary were home alone _and_ it was dark, he found no other solution but to seek safety in Gary. How he was going to do that the black haired hadn't thought of, but he suddenly found himself outside Gary's bedroom door. Pikachu stroked himself against his legs, signalizing that he was tired. Ash simply followed Pikachu to his own room before he once again ended in front of Gary's. '_This is so stupid. I won't do this. But… I can't sleep alone after that movie… I just can't!_' Ash thought desperately.

He knocked carefully on the door, waiting while he stamped his foot against the floor. It took at least one minute before Gary opened the door with a raised eyebrow. "Ash? What are you doing here?"

"Em… C-can I-I sl-sleep… in here?" Ash asked, blushing deep red.

Gary looked at him for a minute, before a smirk of triumph crossed over the older teen's lips. "Aw, did the movie scare you Ashy-boy?" He taunted.

Ash's blush grew wider, but he simply snorted and crossed his arms. "Maybe."

Gary chuckled and opened the door. "Fine then, come inside."

Ash was more than a little surprised when he heard this. Gary actually let him in? The black haired had never thought his former rival would ever do such a thing. Maybe it was hope that Gary could like him back… or? God, he couldn't think like that. Gary was as straight as ever, or so it seemed.

Ash blinked confused, for a second before he walked softly into the guestroom. It wasn't much there but Gary's clothes and a laptop lying around. First when Gary closed the door Ash noticed that Gary was only wearing some pajama pants. Ash flushed. God, Gary was so damn sexy! Why did he have to fall in love with his friend and rival? Why?

Ash was wearing a pajama as well, but he also wore a white T-shirt. Gary walked over to his bed and closed his laptop before he once again glanced over at Ash. "So… are you coming?" He questioned.

Ash nodded and got into the bed. Gary laid his laptop aside and then gave Ash one of his pillows. Both teens then got under the covers and Gary turned off the light. Ash closed his eyes silently and snuggled closer into the pillow. It felt weird sleeping so close to Gary, yet so far away. Ash really wanted to sleep, but instead he kept on thinking about that scary movie.

Ash shivered and his arms were wrapped around his legs. Still, he was much happier to be here with Gary than in his own bed all alone.

Gary glanced over at Ash once again. Said boy apparently thought he was asleep, which he wasn't because the Pokémon trainer beside him kept on twisting and turning, much to his annoyance. Gary realized that this movie clearly had done much more damage to Ash than he'd first thought.

The brown haired sighed and turned around, so he was looking at Ash who had his eyes closed. Gary then did something totally surprising. He wrapped his arms around the slender body beside him and Ash's eyes snapped open. "G-Gary… wh-what-?" Ash stuttered.

"Don't worry Ashy-boy. I'll make sure to chase those nightmares away." Gary whispered seductively.

Ash blushed and turned around in Gary's arms so he could look the older boy in the eyes. They were emerald green and Ash could remember perfectly how much he'd loved to look into them when they were little. Ash didn't know how much he had liked Gary when they were smaller. All he knew was that he loved him now and that he was more than a little surprised about the researcher's behavior. "Gary… tha-thank you." Ash whispered.

Gary smiled a half-smile and pressed Ash against his chest. Ash flushed even more, but he smiled as well. Gary's chest was so safe and warm. It felt good and suddenly those nightmare thoughts left his mind. Being in the brunet's arms sure had chased them away. Ash dragged in Gary's scent and then he felt the older male's left arm stroke his back gently.

Ash looked up at Gary who smiled gently down at him. He couldn't remember seeing his former rival like this before. It was so much… love in his eyes. So much love he had never seen - _ever_. Sure he had changed through the years, but this was special.

"Gary?" Ash whispered, but said researcher gently took his finger on Ash's lips. He kept quiet while Gary removed his finger and then pressed his lips gently on the black haired's. Ash's eyes were wide as plates. However, they eventually closed so Ash could feel the pleasure. His hands rested on Gary's chest and when they parted Gary simply started to kiss Ash's neck.

Gary then pulled away and smiled at Ash who gently smiled back. "I could get used to this," the pokémon trainer whispered. "How long have you wanted to do that?"

"For quite a while," Gary answered. He then grinned and took a hand on Ash's cheek. "So, do you still want to share my bed… and I mean more like one day?"

Ash giggled while he still flushed. "Sharing your bed? That doesn't seem bad at all."

"Good."

And with that said Gary captured Ash's lips again. You could surely say that none of those two had any nightmares that night, or any other night for that matter. They were just happy sharing a bed and also few kisses along the way.

* * *

**Review?** It would be most appreciated.


End file.
